PWA vs WWE
by RoboVolcano4
Summary: Just a wwe vs independent circuit story.


**Hello everyone. It's me again. For those of you who don't know, let me tell you: I like pro wrestling. Yes my secret is out. And after scouring over FanFiction, I have yet to see a WWE fanfic that had multiple promotions fighting it. So I thought, Why don't you write one your self. Then I said, Hey that's not a bad idea. Then I thought, Of course its a good idea, you just let me do the thinking. What was I talking about, oh yeah the story! So here it is. I own nothing but my OC wrestlers.**

**Chapter 1: Invasion**

**[Carson City, Nevada Monday Night Raw]**

As the pyro on the stage went off, the fans knew the show as about to begin. "Welcome to Monday Night," said Michael Cole, " I'm Michael Cole, next to Hall of Famer, Jerry "The King" Lawler and John Bradshaw Layfield. We are here in Carson City Nevada and John... one man back there is not happy." JBL gave a scornful look as he said, "Oh boo hoo! So Sterling got attacked by the Shield last week. Who cares?"

(_King of Kings by Motorhead _starts playing with Triple H's titan tron)

"Speaking of the Shield, here comes their employers, Triple H,Stephanie McMahon and the director of operations, Kane," Jerry Lawler said as the power couple and their chosen director of the WWE walked down the ramp of the stage and into the ring. The three of them soon arrived in the ring and Hunter had a mike in his hand. "Now, I know what all of you are thinking, but I'm out here to tell you all that you are all wrong. I did not send the shield to attack Sterling last week," Hunter said in the most calm voice he had. "That's right Hunter," said Stephanie, "We had no affiliation with the Shield last week and can assure all of you it won't happen again."

(_Strong than All by Hammerhead _starts playing with Sterling Havens tron playing)

"Here comes Sterling and he doesn't look too happy about these statements," Michael said. "Not happy is an understatement. He is livid with them.," said Jerry. JBL just annoyingly said, "What right does he have to be livid. Triple H just said he didn't have anything to do with the Shield. What more does he want?" As Sterling entered the ring, Hunter tried to say to him, "Now Sterling, I kno-" " I don't want that b.s. your spouting," Sterling replied, "What happened last week, forgive and forget. But your going to give me exactly what I want." Hunter, Stephanie, and Kane just laughed at this. "Why," Hunter asked. Sterling calmly replied with, "Because I have footage of something that happened last nigh. And I just happened to give it to the guys back there, so run it guys!" Suddenly on the tron was Sterling with a lot of people at a local bar. "I may be straight edge, but you guys enjoy it," said the Sterling from the video. Then he was attacked from behind by all three members of the Shield. They slammed into signs and triple power bombed him through the pool table. They then poured beer on him and left after saying, " Hope this gives you the message to stay in your own business!" The footage ended, and Triple H had a worried look on his face. Sterling had a grin on his face and said, "See. That's why you are going to give me what I want." Hunter replied back saying, "That is on you time, that has nothing to do wi-" "Wrong," Sterling yelled, "It has everything to do with you. You see, after the attack, the police came to check up on me. And they asked me did I want to file a police report to have the Shield arrested?" Now Hunter looked like he had seen a ghost. "But," Sterling continued, " I chose not to. I said I would handle it here. So now Hunter you are going to give me what I want or say goodbye to the Shield. " Stephanie then decided to step in, "You wouldn't dare." "Try me, sister." Hunter then looked to have calmed and said to Sterling, "OK so you want a match with the Shiel-" "Stop right there Hunter," Sterling chimed in, "You ain't pulling that crap on me. No what I want is the main event match tonight on RAW against any opponent of my choosing." Hunter just smiled at this, "Fine you get your match. Anyone here tonight is your handpicked opponent." Sterling smiled at this also, "Great because my opponent is..." He turned and walked towards Kane, "You, Kane!" He then shoved the mic into Kane and proceeded to walk out of the ring and up the stage while smiling. Kane just started laughing, while Triple H and Stephanie looked worried at this. "Wow, a huge match just made tonight, Sterling vs. Kane!," Michael said. "Your right Michael," JBL replied, "It's gonna be an amazing match!" Michael then said and you can watch it on the WWE app. You can download it fro-" "Oh just shut up about that damn app Cole!"

(_Later that night)_

Sterling was backstage while on the phone. "Are you sure your here? Great. Just make sure your in position." Just then his good friend, Phil Brooks, or CM Punk, came up to him and said, "Hey Sterling." Sterling then said into the phone, " I'm gonna have to call you back. Bye. Hey Phil. What's up?" Phil just looked shocked, "What's up? What is up is that you are about to probably walk into a death trap out there. You know as well as I do that Hunter and Steph don't play fair. I think I should be out there with you during your match." Sterling just shook his head, "No I can handle this. Plus, I have a guardian angel on my side." With that he left, leaving Phil to say, "guardian angel? What?"

_(Veil of Fire _starts playing with Kane's tron)

"Ladies and gentlemen this contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, weighing at 323 lbs., Kane!" Kane was in his 2003 attire as he walked down into the ring. As he entered he did his usual entrance with his pyro going off.

(_Strong than All by Hammerhead _starts playing with Sterling Havens tron playing)

"And his opponent, from Dallas, Texas weighing at 250 lbs., Sterling Havens!" Michael than said to JBL, "John remember this match was made with Kane being Sterling's Handpicked opponent or else he would have the Shield arrested." John replied with, "I think he is just a sorry sport. He gets attacked and black mails Triple H into giving him this match. I'm hoping he gets slaughtered by Kane." The bell soon rung and the match began. Sterling started to circle around Kane trying to find a way to tie up. He soon got in and tied up with Kane but was pushed back. Sterling then tried again, but was pushed back again. He knew he couldn't match up with Kane's raw force. So for the third time, he tied up. This time Kane threw him into the ropes, but that was his mistake. Sterling used this force to his advantage and dodged a clothesline from Kane and retaliated by umping on the ropes and landed a dropkick on him. Kane didn't go down from that, but he was stumbling so Sterling ran into the ropes to do a clothes line. That was his mistake, as Kane caught him by the throat. He then attempted a chokeslam on Sterling, but he used to momentum of being lifted and escaped the move. Sterling began to hit Kane with a bombardment of kicks to the legs, which brought him to his knee. With Kane on his knee, Sterling ran into the ropes to fling himself into a dropkick on Kane. He then got on him to get a pin. The ref counted to one, but Kane kicked out before a two count. Sterling then proceed to use amateur wrestling skills on Kane. He spun behind him and put him in a sleeper hold. But Kane soon stood up with Sterling hanging onto him and drove him into the ring post. He then let go of Kane as he hit the post because of the shock he felt. Kane then rammed himself into his gut causing him to hit the mat and lean against the bottom rope of the post. Then Kane shoved his foot into Sterling's face, and didn't stop until the ref counted to four, for he knew a five count would get him disqualified. As he went back in to get him, Sterling drop toe'd him, causing Kane to hit the second rope of the post. As he tried to stand up leaning against the post, Sterling came running in at him him with a dropkick to his face. As Kane fell to the mat, Sterling dragged his body to the middle of the ring to attempt another pin. The ref counted again, "1...2..," Kane then kicked out again. Sterling then covered his face in agony. _What will it take_, he thought. He then proceeded to pick him up to his feet and lift him on his shoulders, but he was too heavy to lift him, so he fell with Kane on top of him. This gave Kane the opportunity to pin this brat. He then rolled Sterling over and covered him. "1...2...," He kicked out of the pin, but was then but in a headlock. Sterling then tried to stand and punch his way away from Kane. He let go, and Sterling ran to the ropes to drop kick this son of a bitch. But he was then met with the big boot to the skull. Kane then tried another pin, "1...2...thr-" He kicked out, staying alive. This however caused Kane to become frustrated, so he decided to end the match. He picked up the carcass of the young wrestler and picked him up on his shoulders for a Tombstone. However Sterling slipped off his shoulders and successfully picked Kane up on his shoulders in a fireman's carry. He then threw Kane over his shoulders and on his head, thus performing a Death Valley Driver. "Death Valley Driver," yelled Cole, "Death Valley Driver, right on Kane's head. He has got to be out!" Sterling then ran to the post closest to Kane and climbed to the top of it. He then stood up over it, he knew if what he did went wrong, he could be out of commission. He then performed the shooting star press, and landed right on top of Kane. With that he pinned him, "1...2...3!" _Ding Ding_ Ding! The announcer than said as the ref raised a tired Sterling's hand, "The winner of this match...Sterling!" He felt great about himself. Even Michael Cole said, "How do you like that John. He just beat a former World Champ!" "I admit, he did good. He beat one of the toughest people in the WWE. So I give him that much." Sterling was in the ring celebrating, but it didn't last long. "Sierra! Hotel! India! Lima! Delta! SHIELD!"

(_Special Ops starts playing as the Shield walk from the top of the crowd toward the ring)_

"Oh, no," Michael said, "Sterling, you got to get out of there!" But all Sterling could do was stand in the middle of the ring. Soon all three members of the shield, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns, were just outside the ring. Each one of them climbed to one side of the ring's apron. Sterling was in a stance prepared to fend off these attackers. Just when it looked like they were about to enter the ring they were pulled down by three men from the crowds. All three of the men were fighting off the Shield extremely well. One of them power bombed Ambrose on to the apron of the ring. Soon all three members of the Shield were lying on the floor. And the three men, two who were bald and had long beards and the one who was big and had an aftershave shade stood tall. They soon then turned their attention to Sterling who was in the ring paralyzed. They then stood in the exact place of the Shield. All JBL could say was, "Someone better help Sterling. Even I don't think he deserves this." As the three men entered the ring slowly, Sterling went to attack the big one. It looked like he was trying to tie up with him, when he started to hug the man. "No, it can't be," Michael said, "This isn't real." The man then hugged Sterling back. Sterling then let go and went to the other two men. He hugged the first one and then the other. "It was a trick," yelled John, "A dirty trick by Sterling and we fell for it!" As Sterling stop hugging the men in the ring, he was handed a mike, "Hey Hunter, no, Paul. Remember this. I'm snake, and you can't trust a snake you stupid old bastard!" With that he and the other men raised their hands in unison like it was a play. "Someone arrest these men! Arrest them and Sterling!" John was yelling this, but Cole then said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I do not know what happened here, but this is the end of RAW, see you next week people." The show closes off with the four men celebrating in the ring.

**Well? How's that for a cliffhanger? Who are these men? Why are they here? Why am I monologuing to myself? All these questions will be answered, maybe. I don't know. Please review and comment.**


End file.
